


Two bros chillin in a hot tub 0 feet apart cause they’re hella gay

by Biquestions



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: AU, Fluff, I hate tags, M/M, Pining, Truth or Dare, alternative reveal, he plays flute but it’s not mentioned, simon is in band lmao nerd, skzkddkxm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biquestions/pseuds/Biquestions
Summary: Blues identity is revealed on a school trip to Florida.





	Two bros chillin in a hot tub 0 feet apart cause they’re hella gay

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t terrible because I have no ideas. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Read end notes

*bat noise*

“Simon, you will be paired with Abraham for this trip,” Mrs. DeMarius yelled out.

It was the day everyone is leaving for the Disney Cup International tournament for the Creekside soccer team. Simon, being in the school band, was required to go down with them. He was looking forward to it up until he was placed with Cute Bram. How would he sleep knowing he could start snoring or worse...drooling.

Bram and Simon shot each other awkward glances and a polite smile. This would be a long week.

“Do you want to put your stuff away first?...or,” Simon started as they walked into their assigned room.  
“Simon there’s two dressers,” Bram laughed.  
“Oh, oops.”

Things continued into awkwardness as the night went on. Simon had accidentally almost used Bram’s toothbrush, deodorant, and -last but not least- walked in on Bram changing into his pajamas.

Simon was finally comfortable enough to get into bed with his book and relax. He started reading and only got a few pages in when Bram interrupted, “Simon, do you want to go to the pool with me?”  
“For a little while sure, are Nick and Garret going down too?” Simon responded, putting down his book and standing up.

Simon grabbed his trunks and walked over to the bathroom to change. When he came out Bram was changed into his, and was shirtless. Simon hoped now more than ever that Bram was Blue because... Damn.

“So there’s 4/5 pools down there and they all close in an hour so we better hurry and find one,” Bram said as he walked toward the Elevator, Simon following behind him.  
“Sir yes sir,” Simon yelled towards him.  
“Simon quiet down, we aren’t supposed to leave our rooms.”  
“W-what!? What if we get in trouble?”  
Bram just turned forward and laughed quietly.

They chose the most empty pool they could find in the resort and Bram dove in. Simon, on the other hand, sat down and dipped his legs in. “Oh come on Simon, get in,” Bram called out.  
“I’m good, it’s too cold,” Simon replied.  
“Simon it’s Florida!”  
“Y’know Bram I think I’m going to the hot tub.”

Simon got up and started walking and heard footsteps following him over. He submerged himself into the steaming water, realizing the idea wasn’t the best when his glasses fogged up. Bram looked at him, a way Simon had never been looked at before. “So,” Simon started breaking Bram out of his stare, “why aren’t Nick and Garret joining in on this...fun.”  
“I didn’t ask them to,” Bram met Simons stare this time.  
“Hm.”

After an elongated silence Bram looked Simon once more before proposing, “Simon, truth or dare?”  
Simon rolled his eyes, “Truth.”  
“Damnit Spier I wanted to make you do something embarrassing,” Bram laugh.  
“Okay fine...What is the biggest secret you’ve ever kept,” Bram finally questioned.  
“Why would I tell you?”  
“Cause I asked,” Bram smirked.  
“Ugh fine...I’m in an online friendship/relationship.”  
“Details?”  
“Nope”  
“Moving on,” Simon coughed, “Truth or dare Bram.”  
“Truth.”  
“I’m going to turn your question back onto you, what is the biggest secret you’ve ever kept.”  
“I’m going to have to turn your answer back onto you...I’m also in an online friendship/relationship.”

Simon was 99.999% sure at this moment that Bram was Blue. But his self doubt was not to far behind. He began thinking, _What if it’s a different online friendship? What if he doesn’t want me to be Jacques?_ He was sure to produce for more thoughts but Bram interrupted. “Truth or Dare?”  
“Truth again, I’m afraid what the embarrassing task is and not willing to find out.”  
“Okay. How did you meet this online person?”  
“Oh, we’re still talking about him?”  
“Him?”  
“Um yeah...anyway I saw his post on creek secrets and started talking to him.”  
“Truth or Dare Simon?”  
“Hey! It’s my turn to ask you!”  
“Just pick,” Bram demanded eagerly.  
“Truth I guess.”  
“What’s his name?”  
“I don’t know his real name,” Simon admitted, embarrassed, “but he calls him self Blue.”  
“Jacques?”  
“Blue?”  
“Truth or Dare Bram?”  
“Dare.”  
“I dare you to kiss me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment some ideas please!!! I’m in Florida right now so I have a lot of Disney related oneshots coming your way. And a possible series!!!


End file.
